Hurt and Chocolate Comfort
by Amethyst Shard
Summary: McKay gets into a fix, Sheppard comes to the rescue, Teyla and Ford don't do much of anything, and Dr. Beckett makes a brief appearance. [McKaySheppard slash]


Title: Hurt and Chocolate Comfort

Author: Amethyst Shard

Beta: I owe many thanks to Shadow Serpent for not only giving me the inspiration to write this, but also for helping me dot my T's and cross my I's (unfortunately I did not have a beta for this intro).

Date: 9/26/04

Pairing: McKay/Sheppard

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: SGA and its characters belong to their respective owners (who are not I).

Summary: McKay gets into a fix, Sheppard comes to the rescue, Teyla and Ford don't do much of anything, and Dr. Beckett makes a brief appearance. (Written for Shadow Serpent's 'Allergy' challenge.)

Comments: This is my first Atlantis fanfic. I did my best to stay true to the characters and the show, but my interpretations may be different from others. I love feedback of all kinds (except for flames, which I find are only good for toasting marshmallow peeps, while chirping in a tiny voice, 'Help meeee!' as I watch them melt). If you feel any parts of my story are completely ooc (or just badly written) please tell me why you think so and, if at all possible, how I might improve it. Now, finally, the story...

* * *

As the sun sank closer to the horizon, twin moons rose in the pale blue sky. The alien landscape was lush with trees, interrupted only by the wooden huts of its indigenous people. Outside one particular village, not far from a large metal ring called the Stargate, said people were gathered around three members of the Stargate-Atlantis team.

"Ford, are those supplies ready to go through?" Major John Sheppard waited for the reply on his radio.

"Ready and waiting, sir."

John eyed the eager natives watching him. "Good. Be ready to dial the gate. We're on our way."

The villagers' leader stepped forward. The trinkets and feathers that decorated her dark hair fell over her face as she bowed her head and said, "Please, stay. It is a tradition among our people to end a fair trade with a drink."

"We really should be-"

"It is tradition." Teyla looked apologetically at John.

"Well, if its tradition..."

"Excellent! Mala? There you are." The leader turned to a healthy young woman carrying a wooden bowl. She took the bowl, drank from it, then presented it to John.

He sniffed it cautiously. "What is it?"

The leader held her chin up proudly. "It is a unique brew made among our people. It is quite safe."

John sipped from the bowl. "Not bad." He handed it off to Rodney, who took it reluctantly.

Rodney sloshed the drink around and asked, "What's in this?"

Her relaxed stance stiffened as she crossed her arms. "Your continued suspicion of us is concerning. Are you implying we would poison friends?"

"That's not-"

John quietly ordered, "Just drink it, McKay."

"But-"

"Drink."

"Fine." Rodney took a slow sip, made a face, and then quickly passed it onto Teyla.

"Thanks for your hospitality. Really, it's been..." One of the village girls waved at John from behind their leader. "Great."

"Thank you, John Sheppard. I hope this will be the first of many trades among our people."

"Yes, visit us again soon," Mala smiled, less than subtly in Sheppard's opinion, at Rodney.

John placed a hand on Rodney's shoulder, waved good-bye, and guided them away from the village. When they were out of hearing range, John asked, "Is it me or was there a rather high ratio of women to men back there."

"Difficult not to notice actually," Rodney agreed. "I asked Mala about it and she explained that in order to keep their population count low, the men and women reside in separate villages. Not exactly an ideal solution, but we've encountered worse."

"Mala, huh?" John's eyebrow rose. "You and she seemed to do a lot of talking."

"Jealous?"

"Insanely," John deadpanned.

Rodney smirked, "Thought so."

Walking beside them, Teyla said, "I noticed you spent just as much time with their leader, Major Sheppard."

"Yeah," added Rodney mockingly, "What's up with that?"

"Just trying to ensure good relations between our people."

Teyla and Rodney exchanged glances.

"Hey, stop that. I'm not interested in Kem."

Rodney replied, "Oh, on a first name basis already are we?"

"That's not fair. They only have first names."

"Relax, Major," Teyla smiled. "We are only teasing."

"Well, good. I'd hate to think my honor was in question or something."

Rodney snorted. John's eyes narrowed. Teyla sensed it was a good time to change the subject. For lack of a better topic, she waxed poetic over the pleasing scenery (mostly trees) of the planet. John nodded and tried to look interested. Rodney didn't bother. The planet in question had been designated a series of letters and numbers by some Atlantis scientists who would probably never set foot on it. John pretended not to remember it just so he wouldn't have to say it every time it came up. He wasn't about to use the alternative name Ford came up with after they stepped through the Gate either ('Why don't we call it Treetopia!').

Rubbing his neck, Rodney paused. "Can we..." He waved his hand while catching his breath. "Stop for a moment."

John turned and was going to ask why they were stopping, but when he saw Rodney he said, "Hey, you don't look so well."

"Yes," Teyla agreed, "You are very flushed and we have not walked far."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. I'm not-" Rodney coughed. "Feeling too well either."

"Asthma?" John asked.

Rodney shook his head. "I think I'm having an allergic reaction. Does my throat look swollen to you?"

John rolled his eyes. "Come here, ya big hypochondriac." John gently pressed his fingers against Rodney's throat. His brow creased. "Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"It does feel a little swollen."

Rodney speculated, "You don't suppose that special brew really was poisoned do you? I thought they were a little too friendly."

"Teyla," John asked, "Do you know the ingredients for that drink?"

"I believe they use a fruit of some kind."

"Citrus, perhaps?"

Teyla shrugged in response to Rodney's inquiry and admitted regretfully, "I am uncertain."

"Great." Rodney patted down his vest. "I need my epinephrine kit... which is in my pack which I left by the Stargate with Ford."

John asked, "Can you make it back to the Stargate?"

Rodney shook his head. "In fact, I need to sit down. Now." Teyla helped him down to the ground.

"Ford," John spoke into his radio.

"Yes, sir," replied Ford.

"Is McKay's pack with you?"

"Yeah, it's here, sir."

"I need you to bring it to us ASAP."

"But, sir- the supplies?"

"Leave them."

"Yes, sir."

Teyla leaned over Rodney. "How are you feeling?"

"Breathing... getting harder. Really need that shot."

John knelt next to him. "Ford is on his way."

"Oh, no hurry. I'll just be laying here unconscious in the meantime."

John looked at Teyla. "Go to the Stargate, dial Atlantis and tell them we have a medical emergency. Have Weir send Dr. Beckett through." Teyla nodded. John added, "And if you see Ford... tell him to hurry."

Rodney leaned into the arm John offered him as he choked convulsively. When his coughing fit ended, Rodney looked frantically around his surroundings. He wheezed, "Oh dear god, I think I'm going. Everything's getting darker."

"The sun's gone down."

"Major," Rodney focused his watery eyes on John, "There's something I need you to know..."

"Rodney, you don't-"

"Please, I may not have much time left," Rodney took a deep breath, "I-"

"I know," John replied seriously.

"What?"

The corner of John's lips turned up. "You like me."

"How?"

"Save your breath, McKay." John shifted so he could better face Rodney. "Tell you what, you make it through this and I'll tell you a little secret of my own. Deal?"

Rodney nodded, but despite his promise he passed out.

"Damn it Rodney, what did I just say?" Sheppard laid him down and used his jacket to cushion his head. He was checking Rodney's breathing when Ford came racing down the path.

"Teyla told me what happened, sir." Ford tossed him the epinephrine kit.

Working quickly, John unclasped Rodney's belt and pulled down his pants, exposing the milky skin of his thighs. He pressed the injection into Rodney's thigh and rubbed his callused hand vigorously over it. "Come on, Rodney." Time seemed to stretch on forever as John watched the shallow heaving of Rodney's chest. Gradually the slow breaths quickened until Rodney was coughing again and awake. John took in his own deep breath and helped his teammate to sit up. The coughing subsided, but Rodney's breaths still came in wheezing gasps. "Ford, some water."

Ford unscrewed the cap to his canteen and handed it to John. Turning to Rodney, John said, "Take these." He placed two antihistamine pills into Rodney's hand. Rodney swallowed the pills and John helped him with the water. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible."

John smiled. "But alive."

The impact of that hit Rodney and he suddenly became more alert. "That's... good. Why do I get the feeling I have you to thank for that?"

"You can thank me later."

"Looks like you have things well in hand, Major Sheppard." Dr. Beckett's thick brogue interrupted them.

Rodney looked down, realized his pants were down, and tugged them back up. Dr. Beckett gave him a quick once-over, deemed him safe to be moved and helped John lift Rodney onto the stretcher that was waiting.

When they returned to Atlantis, despite Dr. Weir's repeated requests for a debriefing, John tried to stay with Rodney. But after being shooed away by Dr. Beckett he admitted defeat, with a vow to return. And one debriefing, shower, and change of clothes later he did.

Sitting up in bed, Rodney looked much more like his usual self. John smiled. "How's the patient doing?"

Rodney answered, "Hungry."

"Thought you might say that." John revealed the golden wrapper in his hand.

"Chocolate." Rodney reached for it.

"And it's my last ration of it, so enjoy."

Rodney grabbed it. "I will." He bit into it and made several stimulating noises as he swallowed. Through a mouthful he mumbled, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." John sat next to Rodney.

Rodney paused. "Thanks. For what you did back on that planet. Lt. Ford came by earlier and told me you were the one who administered the shot. How did you-"

"Dr. Beckett showed me what to do." Rodney looked confused, so John explained. "I asked him to awhile back." He shrugged. "Thought it might be important."

Rodney was quiet, for once, but John was sure he could see the thoughts churning in his hyperactive brain.

"Things are a little fuzzy, what with the lack of oxygen, but I distinctly recall you promising to tell me a secret."

"Ah, that. Well, you see," John checked that they were alone and leaned in close to Rodney, "I like you back." Then he kissed him. With commanding lips and a skillful tongue John elicited several more moans that had nothing to do with the chocolate still clutched in Rodney's hand.

"Major," Dr. Beckett exclaimed, "Stop molesting my patient immediately."

"Carson!" "Doctor!" Rodney and John spoke simultaneously.

Dr. Beckett directed John to the door. "If you wish to continue your... heart to heart with Rodney, you may do so later, preferably in private, after he's had an adequate amount of time to recover." John protested and gave his best hurt-puppy-dog impression, but Dr. Beckett was firm. "Out."

"Alright, but I'll be back." John mouthed to Rodney, "Later."

Rodney leaned back against his pillows, smiling. The doctor walked over to check his vitals.

"You better be careful with that one," Carson playfully warned.

"Don't worry. I can handle Major Sheppard."

"I have a feeling you're going to have plenty of opportunities to handle Major Sheppard, but only after you get some rest."

"Fine," Rodney held up his hands in surrender, "Fine. See, this is me getting some rest." Rodney closed his eyes. He waited until he heard the retreating footsteps of the good doctor fade away before opening them again. Squeamishly, Rodney pulled out the tube connected to his arm and hopped off the bed. "If I'm going to be confined to a bed for the remainder of my recovery, it might as well be the Major's."

The End.


End file.
